1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an OLED display capable of improving picture quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display (FPD) technologies capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed and deployed to the marketplace. These technologies typically include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and OLED displays.
Among them, OLED displays use organic light emitting diodes that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. These displays have high response speed and low power consumption.
An OLED display includes pixels positioned at intersections of data lines and scan lines, a data driver for supplying data signals to the data lines, and a scan driver for supplying scan signals to the scan lines.
The scan driver sequentially supplies the scan signals to the scan lines. The data driver supplies the data signals to the data lines in synchronization with the scan signals.
Pixel circuits are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines to receive the data signals from the data lines. A pixel circuit that receives a data signal charges a voltage corresponding to a difference between the data signal and a first power source in a storage capacitor. Then, the pixel circuit supplies current corresponding to the voltage charged in the storage capacitor from the first power source to a second power source via an OLED to generate light of predetermined brightness.